A Jurassic Park Adventure
by LegendaryRacer
Summary: Taffyta, and her friends Vanellope, Rancis, and Gloyd are trapped on an Island with dinosaurs after being shipped wreck. And while on the Island they meet two Air Force soldiers name Ralph and Felix who are also trapped on the Island as well. They need to work together in order to avoid the dangers of carnivorous dinosaurs, but will they make it out alive. (Read to find out.)
1. Chapter 1

**(Here is Chapter 1, oh and I don't own the Jurassic Park Franchises, and I also don't own WIR, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was an ordinary summer and Taffyta decides to bring a couple of her friends on a vacation trip that her parents and her take every year, considering Taffyta's parents are rich and all, she decides to invite Vanellope, Rancis, and Gloyd for a vacation trip in Costa Rica.

Although it was summer, it was basically warm in Costa Rica all year long.

* * *

Costa Rica

Taffyta and her parents along with her friends got off an airplane and were in Costa Rica.

Taffyta: "Finally, were here, we came all the way from Cali just for this awesome vacation, I'm stoked".

Vanellope: "You said it, now can you carry my bags for me".

Rancis: "Carry mine also".

Gloyd: "Same here".

Taffyta just looked at all of them in silence and said, "you guys could carry your own bags, I'm already carrying my mother and fathers bags, including mine".

They all carried there bags to the trunk of a taxi cab waiting for all of them and they were on their way to the beach hotel.

The Beach Hotel

When they got to the hotel, they all unpacked their belongings, and Taffyta's parents wanted to relax at the hotel while Taffyta wanted her and her friends to enjoy a motor boat trip of the coast of the beach hotel, but before doing that, she needed to ask her parents for permission if she can drive a boat.

Taffyta: "Mom, Dad, with your permission, can I drive a motor boat, I want to take my friends sight seeing on the ocean".

Taffyta's Mom: "Ok honey, be careful out there".

Taffyta's Dad: "Ok darling, here's $500 dollars just incase".

Taffyta: "Thanks Mom and Dad".

After asking her parents, Taffyta left her parents hotel room to tell her friends the news about the motor boat trip.

When Taffyta got to there hotel rooms, Taffyta started to say, "ok guys, my parents approved on the whole motor boat trip, but I'm driving the boat since it was my idea, ok".

Vanellope: "Well, at least were doing something".

Rancis: "I'll say".

Gloyd: "Back at cha ".

Taffyta: "Oh and guys, make sure to bring a couple of sandwiches and drinks of water just incase".

They all looked at Taffyta in confusion and Vanellope spoke out saying, "why would we need to bring food if were coming back".

Taffyta then was in silence and then said to all of them, "because were going to the infamous Island I've heard about". All of them couldn't comprehend on what Taffyta just said.

Vanellope: "What Island are you talking about"?

Rancis: "Yeah what is this island"?

Gloyd: "I want to know also".

Taffyta: "I don't know the island name, but I here it's a good island, so just pack food just incase".

They all said in unison, "all right then".

They got ready for the motor boat trip and the food and drinks were packed in a cooler. Taffyta gave the guy $100 to rent the boat for the next few hours.

Taffyta: "All right then, were all set up".

Rancis: "I'll say, the men always have to do the heavy work, while the women get to just not carry anything heavy at all".

Gloyd: "I agree with that my friend".

Taffyta: "Alright everybody, hop into the boat".

They all got in the boat and Taffyta started the engine of the boat. Taffyta said, "aaaah, hear that engine purring".

With it, Taffyta sped off on the ocean.

* * *

On The Ocean

Vanellope: "Taffyta are we there yet, we've been traveling on this frigging boat for hours now".

Rancis: "Yeah, where are you taking us all anyway".

Gloyd: "Yeah where too".

Taffyta: "I told you, to the island".

Vanellope: "Well you might have to cancel that, because there is a storm heading our way, and it's awful big".

Rancis: "Yeah, lets head back".

Taffyta: "Come on you guys, you really expect to let a storm ruin my day, were going to keep on going".

Gloyd: "I should've got my umbrella when we left the beach hours ago".

Rancis: "Same here man, what do you have to say Vanellope".

Vanellope looked at Rancis and Gloyd and said, "I don't have nothing to say for now, but I sure hope that Taffyta knows what she's doing".

With it Vanellope fell asleep, and the rest of them accept for Taffyta fell asleep also".

It was an hour later that Vanellope along with Rancis and Gloyd had woken up from an hour of sleeping on the motor boat. When they awoke, they were all wet and all of them stepped up and were fully awake.

It was raining hard and Taffyta was trying to lead them back in the direction to the beach hotel, but they were at least 100 miles away from the beach hotel.

Vanellope: "What is happening here"?

Taffyta: "There is a storm right now, and these waves are not letting me turn into the eye of the storm to get back to the beach hotel".

Vanellope: "Well do something".

Taffyta: "I can't, I'm trying to turn this boat but the waves won't let me".

Just then, Vanellope heard thunder and lightning, it was starting to come down striking the ocean.

Rancis and Gloyd were shocked and scared to end up in this mess and Rancis said, "this reminds me of the movie Pirates of the Caribbean at Worlds End, only different".

Gloyd: "Oh sure, we are trapped on a boat with a girl who can't possibly turn this boat around because of the waves".

Taffyta: "Hey, I heard that and I'm trying the best I can".

Vanellope: "Well you're not trying hard enough, just let me do the steering".

Taffyta: "No way, I'm Captain of this ship".

Vanellope: "You call this a ship, this is a motor boat for crying out loud, give me that darn wheel".

Taffyta and Vanellope kept fighting for the wheel to control the motor boat but then they both hit there heads together and were both knocked out completely. Rancis and Gloyd were in shock to see that both Taffyta and Vanellope were both knocked out unconsciously.

Rancis: "I'll take the wheel for now".

Gloyd: "Eye, eye Captain".

Rancis kept on trying to turn the boat into the eye of the storm and then it happened, the waves were rocking the boat and Rancis fell down and hit his head, Rancis was completely knocked out like Taffyta and Vanellope, then Gloyd took the wheel.

Gloyd: "Well, I guess its only me, I need to get to the eye of the storm".

Gloyd was trying to steer the boat into the eye of the storm but then a huge wave was forming like a tsunami then before Gloyd knew it, the boat was in the huge wave and the wave tipped the boat over.

Vanellope, Taffyta, and Rancis along with Gloyd were in the water. Gloyd grabbed all of them and put them on the upside down boat, when Gloyd putted all of them on the upside down boat, he went on the boat too.

Lucky for Gloyd there was a rope with him, Gloyd tied the rope around him and his knocked out friends and had to hold on to them at all times. And then Gloyd got knocked out to, they were all unconscious.

* * *

The Next Mourning

Taffyta and Vanellope along with Rancis and Gloyd woke up tied to a rope on an upside down boat.

Taffyta was moaning as she got up and said, "were are we, when are we".

Vanellope: "I think I see something in the view".

Taffyta: "Yeah what is it".

Rancis: "Lay it on us girls".

Gloyd: "Same here, tell us the news already".

Vanellope kept looking in the distance and she noticed an Island that wasn't that far from where they were at.

Vanellope: "I think I see an Island up ahead".

They all looked at the Island and Rancis said, "I think that is an Island".

Gloyd: "No kidding, where's all the food".

Rancis: "I think the cooler containing the food and drinks are in the water, I see them in the water".

Rancis dived into the water and grabbed the cooler and then he said, "guys, I'm going to push the boat to the island with my one hand, because I'm holding the cooler with my other hand, can you give me a little help please".

Taffyta and Vanellope then Gloyd jumped in the water to help push the boat to the mysterious island.

* * *

The Island

The four of them were at the island and Taffyta said, "well I guess were trapped on a island".

Vanellope: "Yeah thanks to you, you just had to travel in the storm did you".

Taffyta: "Hey its not my fault we are trapped on this island, the storm just happened".

Rancis: "Ok girls stop fighting, we are all in a situation right now, Taffyta your parents might be worried sick about you right now, and we are stuck on an Island we don't know about".

Gloyd: "At least we got food".

At The Beach Hotel

Taffyta's Mom: "Oh dear, I think that storm took Taffyta and her friends out to sea, I'm so worried sick about all of them now".

Taffyta's Dad: "Now calm down dear, there probably on there way back".

Taffyta's Mom: "Listen, I know that my little girl and her friends are out there, I'm calling the US Navy and the Marines".

Meanwhile At The Island

Taffyta: "Now, lets just try to make a strategy to where we are at, Rancis look around to see if you could find anyone around the island, Gloyd you can go with Rancis, Vanellope you can stay here with me to see if we spot some helicopters or planes".

Rancis and Gloyd were at the other end of the island after walking for at least 15 minutes, and then they both heard something in the woods of the island. They both peaked in a bush and saw that their was a family of Stegosaurus's and then both Rancis and Gloyd were running back to Taffyta and Vanellope.

When they got back to Taffyta and Vanellope, they both were panting and then Rancis said, "we got to tell you what we saw". Then Gloyd interrupted and said, "we saw a family of Stegosaurus's".

Taffyta and Vanellope were laughing until they heard something in the woods up ahead, they both peaked their heads into a bush and saw the family of Stegosaurus's. Rancis then said, "that's the family of Stegosaurus's me and Gloyd saw earlier". Gloyd then said, "yeah what Rancis said".

Vanellope began to gulp and then said, "guys, I think I know what island we are on" Vanellope then gulped harder as her heart kept on beating faster and she said, "we are on Isla Sorna".

Taffyta: "You mean the Island with the dinosaurs".

Vanellope: "Exactly, we are stuck on Isla Sorna".

Taffyta: "Well is there a communications center around here, because I didn't bring my phone".

Rancis: "I didn't bring my phone either".

Gloyd: "Same for me".

Vanellope: "Nobody had bought a phone, well it's a good thing I read about the communications center on Isla Sorna weeks ago in the library, and it's a good thing I bought my compass".

Taffyta: "Well, good thinking all we need is a plan".

Vanellope: "The plan is to get to the communications center and manage to call for help, and I think the communications center is in the North Eastern part of the island".

Taffyta: "Well we got a plan at least, but when were all roaming the island to find the communications center, we better watch out for carnivorous dinosaurs".

Vanellope: "Your telling me, so lets eat are food we have in the cooler and leave in a couple of hours to search for the communications center, agreed".

Taffyta: "Agreed".

Rancis: "I second that motion".

Gloyd: "Same here".

* * *

**(Well that's the end of Chapter 1.)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**(Alright, this is Chapter 2, hope you Enjoy it.)**

* * *

After they all finished there sandwiches and drinking there water, Vanellope started to say, "well we are finished lets head in the island".

Taffyta: "I hope I don't die while going through this island".

Rancis: "Same here".

Gloyd: "I second that also".

They all started to go into the island hearing different sounds of animals that was on the island.

Rancis: "Well I can safely say now that we are gonna be stuck here for a while now".

Gloyd: "For that very reason, I rather be home right about now".

Vanellope: "Hey you guys, I hate to be in this mess as much as the next guy, but I think we should keep are heads while we are on Isla Sorna".

Taffyta: "Guys Vanellope is right, we should at least keep are heads for now".

As 15 minutes went by, they were still walking in the island only they couldn't hear the beach waves anymore. When walking they heard a voice coming from one of the bushes up ahead. When Taffyta and Vanellope along with Rancis and Gloyd got to the bush, they peaked over and saw that there were two men.

The two men where talking to each other, "well all I can say is, we are stuck on this island without communications". The other man said, "well its not my fault that we crash landed here on this forsaken island".

Then Vanellope got through the bush as the two men were still arguing, Vanellope yelled out to the two men, "hey guys get a grip, me and my friends are stuck on this island also, guys come out of the bushes and introduce yourselves".

Taffyta, Rancis, and Gloyd got out of the bush and Taffyta spoke first, "my name is Taffyta". Then Rancis introduced himself, "my name is Rancis. Then Gloyd, "my name is Gloyd". Then lastly Vanellope introduced herself, "my name is Vanellope".

The tall one introduced himself and said, "my name is Ralph". Then the short one introduced himself and said, "my name is Felix".

Felix: "So you guys are also trapped on this island too".

Vanellope: "Its called Isla Sorna, and yes we are trapped on this island also".

Ralph: "Well the good news is the communications center is in the North Eastern part of the island, and the bad news is, it's just a 2 day trip to just walk there".

Vanellope: "Well guys, I didn't think this through, I was right that the communications center is in the North Eastern part of the island, but I didn't mention how long it would take for us to get there".

Taffyta: "Well that's just great then, we are all stuck here".

Ralph: "Another thing to ask you all, how did you all get stranded on this island".

Vanellope: "Are motor boat got tipped upside down, it's a long story".

Felix: "Well that's unpleasant".

Ralph: "Well it's settled then, since we're all stuck on Isla Sorna, well we should work together, what do you say the four of you".

Taffyta, Vanellope, Rancis and Gloyd were all thinking what answer to say to Ralph and Felix and they all said, "yes".

Felix: "Well lets head to the compound".

* * *

With it all of them started walking again. While walking, Vanellope was looking at Ralph in a weird manner.

Vanellope spoke out, "so Ralph, what do you do for a career". Ralph then spoke out, "well, I'm a combat pilot in the US Air Force with the rank of Captain, as for Felix, he's a cadet, I was training him to fly the airplane around this island although it was strictly forbidden to fly a plane around the island I let him do it anyways".

Felix: "Oh come on Ralph, don't tell her the embarrassing part".

Ralph: "Felix over here crashed the practice plane, now were stuck on the island".

Vanellope: "Wow, that's fascinating being a combat pilot".

Ralph: "Well it is hard work with all of them gismos inside the Fighter plane".

Taffyta: "Uh guys, I hate to break up the talking, but lets concentrate on getting to the communications center, its 2 days away now".

Rancis: "If only we had guns for protection".

Gloyd: "Your telling me".

When they were walking they heard some kind of noise that wasn't that far away from them, in fact it was at least 10 miles away, and they all heard loud bellowing sounds.

Vanellope: "What the heck is that sound".

Ralph: "It's a T-Rex".

Taffyta: "Are you sure it's a T-Rex" Taffyta started to get scared.

Ralph: "Yes I'm positive, the sound came from the back of us, so I suggest we all keep moving, and fast".

Felix: "What Ralph said".

They all began to walk faster after hearing the T-Rex bellowing sound miles away.

As they all got to an abandon building, they all started to wonder what was in there. They got to the entrance of the abandon building and went inside. Once inside they were all amazed to see what was actually there. Then they saw a door with a gun emblem.

Ralph: "I hope there are guns in there".

* * *

Ralph opened the door and then all of them went in. The group saw that there was an armory of weapons that haven't been used in a while. The kinds of weapons were grenades, AK-47s, snipers with scopes, and many other weapons and ammunition.

Ralph: "Well team, looks like we hit the jackpot, grab your weapons".

They all got there weapons and ammunition. Taffyta and Vanellope got AK-47s and a couple of grenades, while Gloyd and Rancis grabbed the same weapons that Taffyta and Vanellope had, with some grenades.

Ralph: "Now that we got our weapons for protection, I hope you all besides Felix, know how to use these kinds of weapons.

Vanellope: "You kidding Ralph, I have a father that's a S.W.A.T team member".

Taffyta: "I have a friend who used to teach me how to fire these babies back in Cali".

Rancis: "This AK-47, I pretty much learned how to fire and reload it before in my basement, my father own a weapon stash.

Gloyd: "Me, I just know because I look up guns all the time".

Ralph: "Well its settled then, we got our weapons, but lets make sure to conserve our ammunition while using these weapons, and don't fire if necessary out there".

Felix: "Well the only thing that they are going to be worried about is the gun I have right here in my hand" Felix said in a southern accent.

Ralph: "Felix is optimistic sometimes, now lets move out cadets".

Vanellope: "Cadets, whose leader around here".

Ralph: "I am for now, just follow my lead".

They all left the abandoned building and were outside of the building. Vanellope takes out her compass and tries to find the way to go North East. She finds the way to go North East and hands the compass to Ralph.

Ralph: "Ok North East is that way" he said pointing his fingers in the North Eastern direction.

Felix: "Ok then, onward then".

They all walked with there weapons in their hands and Rancis whispered to Gloyd saying, "I never knew girls could handle weapons" Rancis started laughing.

Gloyd: "Neither did I" Gloyd started to laugh.

Taffyta: "Guys me and Vanellope heard that comment, oh and yes, girls could use weapons too".

Ralph: "Now you guys, lets not argue about this, were walking in a jungle with dinosaurs all around us, lets keep are heads as you said before guys".

Rancis: "I guess your right, lets keep moving".

Gloyd: "What Rancis said, and I hope we all get off this Island alive".

Taffyta: "I sure hope so too".

Vanellope: "Same here sister".

It was getting dark now and they stopped walking.

Ralph: "Well guys, lets climb this tree to the highest peak, all I see up there is high branches that would hold us all".

Taffyta: "I hate trees, but it beats getting eaten by a carnivorous dinosaur as a matter of fact".

Vanellope: "Same here".

Rancis: "Double for me".

Gloyd: "Triple for me".

* * *

They all started to climb the tree while there weapons were strapped to a rope that were on there shoulders. When they all got up from the tree, they could see a view of the whole island.

Ralph: "Since the T-Rex is 40 feet in height, I'm guessing were up in this tree at a height of, 70 feet".

Rancis: "Wow, the ground is far from here".

Gloyd: "I hope we don't fall while we are sleeping here tonight".

Taffyta: "Same here you guys, what about you Vanellope".

Vanellope: "I second that motion".

Felix: "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting some rest right now".

Ralph: "We should all get some rest for tomorrow, it's going to be a long 2 day walk to the compound".

Taffyta: "You're telling me".

With it, they all fell asleep, accept for Ralph who was keeping an eye on things.

As Ralph was awake he noticed something coming down from one of the bushes, he hears a giant stomp on the ground just 1 mile away. Then while awake in the dark he see's 2 pairs of Tyrannosaurus's walking together. Ralph clenches his stomach to see that the pairs of T-Rex's were passing the tree.

The 2 pairs of Tyrannosaurus's passed the tree but didn't see Ralph or Felix and the rest of the guys sleeping.

Ralph: "Phew, that was a close one, well I better get to sleep also".

Before Ralph fell asleep he said to himself, "we will all be fine, I have a feeling there will be danger at some point, but we all will be fine, we will survive".

Then Ralph closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**(Ok guys, that's Chapter 2, hoped you enjoyed it.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Surviving Together

**(This is Chapter 3, all I can say is, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was mourning and Taffyta, Vanellope, and Rancis and Gloyd including Ralph and Felix woke up from a long night of sleeping on the island of Isla Sorna.

Ralph: "Well, what do we eat for breakfast"? Ralph spots a banana tree just a few feet away from him and he reaches for a couple of them. He grabbed 6 bananas.

Ralph: "Alright everyone eat up, we got lots of miles to go in order to make it to the communications center, not to mention avoid danger".

Vanellope: "What do you mean by danger".

Rancis: "Yeah, what do your mean".

Gloyd: "Same for what they said".

Taffyta: "Well I think he meant that something happened last night while we were all sleeping".

Ralph: "I saw 2 pairs of T-Rex's passing the tree that we were up, luckly they didn't spot us, and I have a feeling they know that we are here, they are very territorial when it come to their territory".

Taffyta: "You mean to tell me that the 2 pairs of T-Rex's are territorial".

Ralph: "Yes, they are".

Felix: "Well we better get moving".

They all ate there bananas and took some for the journey ahead of them.

Ralph: "Ok guys that's all the banana's we could get because I'm running out of space in my backpack, we only got 24 banana's so lets conserve the food that we eat, just for survival".

Vanellope: "I hope you know what you're doing".

Ralph: "Don't worry I know what I'm doing".

They all got down from the tree with their weapons in hand. When they were all on the ground, Ralph looked around to see if there was any dangerous carnivores around. Ralph kept looking around and said to the gang, "nope, we are clear, lets move out ladies and gentlemen".

They all began to walk.

* * *

As they were walking, Felix kept hear these strange sounds, they were sounds like birds squawking at each other. Felix then said, "everyone get your weapons ready because I think I hear something following us".

They all got their weapons ready and Rancis said, "this could get good or bad, but I think I'm ready to kill a mean dinosaur". Then the noise grew louder as the figures came running closer, the figures where at least 5 foot in height with razor sharp teeth and sharp talons Gloyd spat out, "it's a Velociraptor shoot them before they kill us".

There was only two Velociraptors. They all fired their weapons at the 2 Velociraptors and managed to kill them with all there firepower.

Gloyd: "Sweet Mother Of Monte Cristo, that was brutally insane".

Rancis: "I second that motion".

Vanellope: "Looks like we killed are first 2 dinosaurs, only the carnivorous ones".

Taffyta: "Well Vanellope, we may be able to kill Velociraptors, but we can't kill a T-Rex".

Vanellope: "Why".

Ralph: "Because those kinds of guns won't kill a T-Rex, when you shoot at a T-Rex, it's not going to kill the Rex right away, I'm thinking that a grenade will kill the T-Rex, if you throw it in its mouth, I think there is a chance that the T-Rex would blow up".

Taffyta: "Good thinking, but if we spot a T-Rex, will it work by throwing a grenade in its mouth".

Ralph: "These are not regular grenades, these grenade will blow up in 3 seconds if you don't throw them at a necessary target".

Vanellope: "Well how many grenades do we have around our grenade belt buckles".

They all check there grenade belt buckles and all of them had 5 grenades in there buckles.

Ralph: "Well there is six of us, so that's 30 timed grenades".

Felix: "Looks like we are in luck, but lets conserve our weapon ammunition, in fact lets all check are ammunition before we move on".

They all check there weapon ammunition.

Rancis: "Look like I have 20 rounds of bullets for my AK-47".

Gloyd: "I also do too".

Vanellope: "Double for me"

Taffyta: "Same for me".

Ralph: "Ok then, looks like we all have 20 rounds of AK-47 ammunition, as I said before, lets conserve it".

Felix: "Yes sir" Felix put a straight hand on his eye brows and saluted to Ralph.

Then they all yelled out to Ralph and said, "YES SIR" they all put their straight hands on their eye brows and saluted Ralph.

Rancis: "Well since you are high in command, we salute you sir".

Gloyd: "Although were not in the military like you and Felix, but we still salute you sir".

Vanellope: "That goes double for me sir".

Taffyta: "Same here sir".

Ralph then looked at every one of them and then said, "ok ladies and gentlemen, lets move out, and be aware of your surroundings while walking through this jungle, if you see anything bigger than an airplane with sharp teeth, I want you to run as fast as you can".

They all yelled out, "YES SIR".

They all started to walk back again in the jungle, being aware of their every surrounding.

* * *

Its been at least 2 hours now and they were all still walking and they still had many miles to go.

Felix: "Well ladies and gents, we have been walking for at least 2 hours being aware of our every surrounding".

Ralph: "We have to keep going, we have many miles to go now and we need to focus, so get your act together Felix, I don't see Vanellope and Taffyta, including Rancis and Gloyd complaining right now, so put yourself together soldier".

Felix: "YES SIR" he yelled out.

They kept on walking seeing everything in there path, they all stumbled on a hard kind of crater. Ralph realized what that crater was; they were all standing in a nest of some kind. It had meat carvings and bones everywhere, and Ralph quickly answered, "REX's nest".

Gloyd: "What".

Ralph: "REX's nest, we got to keep moving, everybody lets move, move, move".

All of them quickly moved out of the Rex's nest and were at least 2 miles away from the Rex's nest.

Ralph: "Phew, that was a close one" then he heard a loud bellowing noise coming from the direction they left from.

Felix: "What in the name of Sam Hill was that noise" Felix said in his southern accent.

Vanellope: "I think that was the T-Rex".

Taffyta: "Ok, now I'm starting to feel very afraid now".

Rancis: "Aren't we all afraid".

Gloyd: "Well what are we waiting for; I hear steps approaching from the direction we left from".

Ralph: "Oh no, we got to get out of the area, everybody run for your lives".

With it, they we all holding there weapons tightly, and all ran for their lives.

As they were all running at a fast pace, not worrying about stopping for breath, they kept thinking weather they would make it out alive.

Ralph: "I got an idea cadets, lets hide in the brush".

With it they were all hiding in bushes while the stomping sound of the T-Rex grew closer. As they were all hiding, the T-Rex was trying to find them all.

After a few minutes of the T-Rex's presence, the T-Rex quickly left to go back to its nest. After the T-Rex left, Ralph, Felix, along with the others got out of the bushes and were relieved that the T-Rex left.

Ralph: "Phew that was a close one".

Felix: "Yeah it was, but we haven't seen the last of him", he said in his southern accent.

Vanellope: "I have the same feeling that we might see the T-Rex again, as they are very territorial".

Taffyta: "I'm just glad that it's over, for now".

Rancis: "My heart was pumping, I was really scared".

Gloyd: "You're not the only one who was afraid; we all were afraid, weren't we all afraid".

Everyone nodded there heads to Gloyd assuming that everyone of them was afraid.

Ralph: "Well lets move out team, and it's a good thing the T-Rex's mate wasn't there, but we still got a long way to go".

With it they kept on walking through the jungle.

* * *

After many more hours of walking, they were all starting to feel tired; after all it was almost getting dark out.

Rancis: "Does anyone have the time, please".

Vanellope: "I don't have a watch".

Taffyta: "Me neither".

Gloyd: "Well the only other option is to look at the position of the sun".

Ralph: "Well, looks like we have only a couple more hours till it gets dark, so lets keep moving".

Felix: "Lets just take a 5 minutes break".

Ralph: "Ok then, we will take a 5 minutes break".

With it everyone sat down on the grassy floor of the jungle and Ralph took out the banana's he had from this mourning and gave each of them a banana.

After everyone got done eating there banana, they all got up and were ready to go walking through the jungle again.

As they all started walking again and this time they were being more aware of their surroundings, they all were holding their AK-47s and were pointing them at each bush while walking through the jungle.

Felix: "I guest this is my first mission with you Ralph".

Ralph: "Yeah I guess so, if only I could call the Black Knights squadron, that way they could fly us out of here".

Felix: "Yeah that would be nice".

Rancis: "Who are the Black Knights"?

Gloyd: "The Black Knights fly combat planes, and there from the Marine Corps".

Ralph: "That's right, the Black Knights are an elite core".

Taffyta: "What do you mean by an elite core"?

Ralph: "Its very hard to get in with the Black Knights".

Vanellope: "Well, being a fighter pilot is serious business".

Ralph: "Yeah it is".

They all kept on talking while walking through the jungle. Then all of a sudden they all heard a weird noise coming from behind. That weird noise grew louder while they were all walking.

Felix: "It's another Tyrannosaurus" he said in his southern accent.

Ralph: "I don't think so, it sounds bigger".

They all turned their heads and looked behind.

Then out of the blue, there came a large carnivorous animal with sharp teeth and big arms with sharp talons coming towards all of them.

Ralph: "Mother of mercy, it a Spinosaurus, everybody run as fast as you can" Ralph yelled out loud.

With it everybody ran for their forsaken lives.

As they were all running, the Spinosaurus was at least 100 feet behind them. While running away from the Spino, Rancis yelled out, "I hope I get out of this alive". Then Gloyd said, "same here".

Ralph: "Lets just keep running you guys" Ralph yelled.

They were still running not worrying about stopping. Then they saw a huge cliff they were running to. They all stop to realize that they were at a ravine, there was a river down the ravine, and the Spinosaurus was still on their tail.

Ralph: "I say we all jump".

Vanellope: "Are you crazy, we will all die if we jump down this cliff into the river".

Taffyta: "Vanellope is right, I'm not going".

Rancis: "Same here".

Gloyd: "That goes double for me".

Ralph: "The Spino is getting closer right now, we have to jump, and we have no choice".

With it, Vanellope, Taffyta, and Rancis and Gloyd all yelled out at the same time, "ok I change my mind".

Ralph: "Well lets all jump, the Spino is coming".

They all jumped down into the ravine. While falling they all were screaming for their lives.

They all landed in the river. They all rose to the surface to see that the Spinosaurus on the cliff looking down on them was roaring at all of them, then the Spinosaurus departed from the Cliffside and left into the jungle.

They all got out of the river all soaked and wet. They were all looking at each other in unison realizing that they all jumped from a cliff.

Vanellope: "That was the most frightening experience of my life jumping off a cliff" Vanellope yelled out.

Taffyta: "You aren't the only one who was frightened, all of that running and jumping from the cliff made my stomach turn, I am scared of all this madness happening" Taffyta yelled out.

Rancis: "Well you guys weren't the ones to get scared easy, my life was flashing before my eyes" Rancis yelled out.

Gloyd: "I hope we don't jump off a cliff again" Gloyd yelled out.

Ralph: "Hey, instead of yelling at each other on are almost suicide jump attempt, we should be happy that we are not in a carnivore's stomach, and that we lived".

Felix: "I go with the boss man, he's right; at least we survived the fall".

They all looked at each other and were relived that they all survived. Ralph kept on looking at the cliff and said, "you guys, I got some bad news, we're all going to have to get around the island, because we jumped off that cliff, it will take us a couple of hours to get around the island".

Felix: "Just think of it this way, we were all on the right path of heading to the communications center, then we jumped off that cliff and now we have to go around the island to get back on the path to were the communications center is at".

Taffyta: "Well, looks like we are all sunk".

Vanellope: "I don't think so, I see a motor boat there, my guess if we use the motor boat, it will take us around the island, then we will be on the right path again of heading to the communications center".

Ralph: "Good thinking Vanellope".

Felix: "Yeah, good thinking".

They all were heading to the nearby motor boat. The motor boat had room for all of them to fit. It had a cage that was made of black steel, and a stand for the driver to drive the motor boat.

They all got on the motor boat and Ralph checked to see if there was plenty of gasoline. Then Ralph revved up the motor boat by pulling the cable and the motor boat started. They all smiled and Ralph said, "well, looks like we are going to make it around the island, and to go back where we started.

Ralph was driving the motor boat down the river to go around the island of Isla Sorna. Which would probably take a couple of hours to do.

* * *

**(Chapter 3 is finished.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape From The River Monster

**(Chapter 4 is established, hope you enjoy it.)**

As they all were heading down the river in the motor boat they were all looking at Ralph. Felix said to Ralph, "so what's the plan Ralph, I mean your high in command".

Ralph: The plan is, to get this boat down the river to take us around the island, and then when we get around the Island, we need to start back where we started".

Vanellope: "So you're implying that when we get around the island by this motor boat, we'll still have 2 days to walk to the communications center, since we all jumped that cliff".

Ralph: "Yep, your right Vanellope".

Taffyta: "To think, if we'd never jumped off that cliff, we would've finished the first day walking on the island".

Felix: "Well we have to start up again".

Gloyd: "Ok, I agree on the plan, lets just get around the island".

Rancis: "I agree also".

They were traveling on the boat for hours now and it was dark out, then Vanellope started to say, "are we even around the island yet".

Ralph: "Nope, I think this river leads to the center of the island, we just have to keep going".

Felix: "Well I hope we get there, I want to get out of here".

* * *

Then it started to rain, and it was still dark out. Ralph turned on a lantern and the others were just starting to feel cold because of the rain.

Taffyta: "Well people, its raining, that's just great, terrific".

Vanellope: "Hey I don't want to get soaked either, but we just have to get through this".

Rancis: "Girls lets just calm down".

Gloyd: "What Rancis said".

As the boat was traveling in the rain, they heard a loud growl coming from the river. They all looked at the farther part of the river although it was dark. Then Taffyta spoke up and said, "what in the heck was that". Then Vanellope started to say, "I don't know, but what ever it is, its surely coming for all of us".

Ralph: "Ok everyone, lets all get in the cage, the cage is much safer".

Ralph stopped the motor boat and they all were getting in the cage. Once in the cage Ralph then said, "lets get our weapons ready, what ever is coming our way we better get aware right now".

They were all in the cage and they all got their weapons ready. Then they all heard the growl again, the growling became louder. Then they all saw with their eyes that it was some kind of river monster. It was a monster describe as looking like a crocodile. Ralph new it was a prehistoric crocodile. Then Ralph spoke out, "oh no, that's a Sarcosuchus, it a prehistoric crocodile measuring at 39 feet".

Felix: "Oh great we have to stay in this durn cage, how terrific" he said in his southern accent.

Ralph: "Quit complaining, we have a situation in all our hands, we need to survive".

Just then the Sarcosuchus started jumping and hitting the cage with its long snout, it was hitting the cage while they all were screaming.

Taffyta: "If we make it off this island, it would be a miracle".

Vanellope: "Well lets just stay calm, we will all be okay".

Then the enormous croc started hitting the cage even harder. The croc kept hitting harder until all of them realized that the croc was pushing all of them into the river.

Ralph: "Oh no, the croc is going to ram this cage into the water, brace yourselves".

As the croc kept on hitting many times, the cage went into the water. As they all were still in the cage, half of the cage was underwater while the other half was at the surface.

Ralph: "Lets all keep staying in the cage while were in the water, there is no telling if we get out of this cage, that the croc would kill us" Ralph yelled out to everyone.

As the crocodile was just a few feet away in the water, Felix yelled out, "oh for crying out loud, lets just shoot the croc already".

Rancis: "I go with Felix on that idea".

Gloyd: "Same here".

They all got their hands on their guns while in the water. And while they were in the water they started to get ready to fire on Ralph's command.

Ralph: "Alright ladies and gentleman, on my signal to shoot the croc, 1, 2, 3, SHOOT" he yelled out.

Everyone started shooting the Sarcosuchus. The croc started to struggle against the shots, but it was taking more bullets to shoot the croc down.

Ralph: "Keep on firing, we need that croc down to the ground if we are going to live tonight" as Ralph was reloading his AK-47.

They all said at the same time while shooting, "YES SIR". Then they all reloaded their guns and started firing again.

As the firing went to a halt, they all realized that the croc was lying upside down on its stomach and they all looked in amazement. Then Taffyta said, "is it dead".

Felix: "Only one way to find out" he said in his southern accent.

Felix shot the Sarcosuchus on its stomach and then Felix said, "nope, the durn thing is D-E-A-D, dead".

Vanellope: "Well that's good news, but what's the bad news Ralph".

Ralph: "The bad news is, I don't know how many of those things are out there, but the good news is, we killed the croc and we still have the boat".

Rancis: "Well that's good news".

They all got out of the cage that was in the water, and they all were soaked and wet. As they got on the boat, Ralph pulled the cable and revved up the engine and said, "well looks like we still have some gas left, now onward around the island".

As Ralph was driving the boat, they all were talking to each other.

Taffyta: "That was the scariest thrill I ever had in my life".

Vanellope: "Well lucky we were all in a cage when the rampage started, but if the rampage starts again, we don't even have a cage for protection".

Rancis: "Well, the way we were all firing, we never thought we could kill a prehistoric crocodile".

Gloyd: "Well I can say this right now, my whole entire life flashed before my eyes".

They all started to laugh except Ralph.

Felix: "Hey guys, my life flashed before my eyes right when I thought that I was going to be crocodile food".

They all started to laugh except for Ralph who was looking at all of them in an angry manner.

Vanellope: "Ok lets all stop laughing and get serious with this mission to get off this island".

Ralph: "Now that's what I wanted to hear".

As they all stopped laughing, Ralph was still driving the motor boat down the river, the rain stopped dropping from the sky while they all were quiet.

* * *

The hours passed by as Ralph was driving the motor boat, and Ralph started to notice that there was no cliff side anymore, and all he could see was jungle.

Ralph: "Well guys I think we are here".

Felix: "Finally, my legs are getting tired from sitting on the floor of the boat".

They all got out of the motor boat and were at the shoreline where the jungle is at. When they all got off the boat they all heard the strange noise again.

Taffyta: "Oh no, don't tell me it's another one of them things again".

They all looked in the water and saw that it was another one of them Sarcosuchus they encountered hours ago. They all started as the croc started at them.

Vanellope: "I hope that croc can't go on land" as she stayed still.

Rancis: "I hope so to" as he stayed still and didn't move a muscle.

Gloyd: "Ok, now I'm really starting to get afraid again".

The croc started to growl and then looked at all of them again. As the croc looked at them it started to growl even louder.

Ralph: "Oh no, everybody, run into the jungle as fast as you can".

Felix: "I'm way ahead of ya" he said in his southern accent.

They all started to run for their lives as the croc was running out of the water and chasing them all into the jungle.

As they were all running they noticed 1 more Sarcosuchus, so 2 of them were on their tail as they all were running in the jungle, the crocs were running faster than ever.

As all of them were still running and screaming in fear, Ralph noticed something up ahead, he saw 2 Tyrannosaurus Rex's and Ralph said to everyone while running, "everybody cut to the left we have 2 Tyrannosaurus's on our tail now".

They all ran to the left while the 2 Tyrannosaurus's were chasing all of them, and although it was dark, the Tyrannosaurus's including the 2 Sarcosuchus crocs were on their tail.

Then Ralph yelled out, "lets throw our timed grenades at the crocs and the Tyrannosaurus's. Then they all yelled out while running and said, "alright, you're the boss".

They all got out 1 timed grenade from their straps and then they pulled the top of the grenade and threw them back at the crocs and the Tyrannosaurus's. Once they threw them back at the carnivorous animals, the crocs blew up while the Tyrannosaurus's were still chasing them.

Felix: "Oh that's great, I was expecting a major kill on the Tyrannosaurus's, but at least the crocs are dead" Felix said while running.

The Tyrannosaurus's were gaining on them and Ralph said, "ok you guys, time for one last shot, everybody get another timed grenade out and when I say throw you throw". Everyone got another timed grenade out from their straps and Ralph said, "ok I want you to pull the tops of the grenades". They all pulled the tops off and Ralph yelled out, "3, 2, THROWWWW".

They all threw their grenades at the Tyrannosaurus's and then the Tyrannosaurus's fell down while Ralph, Felix, and the others got away.

Ralph: "Woooo, we got away now lets find a safe tree high enough to climb" Ralph said as they were still running".

Vanellope: "Believe me, I'm way ahead of you Ralph" as she was still running.

Taffyta: "Same here" as she was also running.

Rancis: "That goes double for me" as he was running too.

Gloyd: "What you said Rancis" as he was still running also.

As they all were still running, Ralph found a tree that was easy but high enough to climb up.

Ralph: "Alright ladies and gentlemen, lets climb this tree now before more carnivorous animals come again".

They all started to climb the tree.

* * *

When they all got up to the tree they all looked at each other into realization on what danger they've been through.

Taffyta: "That was the most dangerous experience of my life".

Vanellope: "Well we all survived this experience, and I have a feeling there will be more danger tomorrow".

Rancis: "I second that motion".

Gloyd: "I hope we survive the whole way this time, but being chased by those wild dangerous carnivores reminds me of a good time, but other wise I was still scared while we were all running".

They all started to laugh. As they were laughing they heard the 2 pairs of Tyrannosaurus's roaring away in the distance. As they all stopped laughing they heard the stomping of the Tyrannosaurus's in the distance.

Taffyta: "Did you hear that".

Vanellope: "I definitely heard that too".

Rancis: "What do we do now".

Gloyd: "Yeah, what do we do".

Ralph: "We just stay up in this tall tree, I think were at the height of 80 feet up in this tree, as long as we stay up here, we will be safe".

Felix: "I hope so".

They all were looking down from the tree and saw that the pairs of Tyrannosaurus's were scavenging the jungle to find them.

As the Tyrannosaurus's were passing, they didn't spot all of them up in the tree, and they left.

Taffyta: "Well that's a relief".

Vanellope: "Yeah, that was a close one".

Rancis: "Well at least we are safe, for now".

Gloyd: "You're telling me".

They all were getting ready to sleep in the tree for the night. As they were getting ready to sleep Ralph began to say, "well you guys, we have a long way to get through the jungle, for the next 2 days, but at least were safe".

Vanellope: "Yeah I agree".

Taffyta: "I agree also".

Rancis: "Same for me".

Gloyd: "Same here".

They all began to feel tired.

Vanellope: "Well guys I'm ready to hit the hay and drift off to sleep, what about you all".

Taffyta: "I'm beat, after today I don't think I plan to move till I get some rest".

Rancis: "I'm beat also".

Gloyd: "I'm also beat too".

Ralph began to look at them all and then said, "well guys, we survived this rampage, all we need to do is survive the next one".

Felix: "Yeah, it's always going to be rampage for the next 2 days, I second that motion" he said in his southern accent".

Everybody started laughing at what Felix just said and Ralph then said, "although Felix is optimistic sometimes, he can really joke around a lot".

Felix: "Yeah, I do joke around a lot, well I'm gonna sleep now, see you all in the mournin" he said in his southern accent, and then went to sleep.

Vanellope: "Well I'm going to sleep, goodnight you guys" then Vanellope went to sleep.

Taffyta: "Well goodnight you guys" then Taffyta went to sleep.

Rancis and Gloyd looked at each other then to Ralph and both said, "goodnight Ralph, we will see you in the mourning" then Rancis and Gloyd fell asleep.

Ralph: "Oh I can count on it you guys, goodnight" then Ralph went to sleep also.

* * *

**(Well, that's Chapter 4, hoped you enjoyed it.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Day 1 The Dangerous Jungle

**(For this Chapter, I gave my best shot, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was mourning; they all woke up to start the first day of going through the dangerous jungle on foot.

Ralph: "Well, good mourning you guys, how was your sleep".

Vanellope then answered to Ralph, "I slept like a baby". Then Taffyta said, "I slept good also, hopefully I'm able to run away from danger as best as I can today".

Rancis: "I'm feeling energized today for going through this jungle also, what about you Gloyd".

Gloyd: "Me, I'm just lucky to be alive and well, but otherwise I feel completely refreshed for today".

Felix: "I also feel great today".

After they all were talking a bit, Ralph took out six of the banana's he had in his bag and said, "who's hungry, because we all have a long way to go and its going to be ugly, so lets eat up". They all took their banana's and started to eat.

After they all were done eating their banana, Ralph then said, "ok cadets, lets climb down this tree to get to the ground". They all were climbing down the tall tree to the ground of the jungle.

As they were all at the ground they all gripped their guns and started turning and looking around for any predators that might be hiding in the bushes. They all looked around in the bushes and Ralph then said, "we're clear, now lets move cadets".

They all yelled out, "YES SIR" then started to walk through the jungle.

As they were walking for a couple of hours, they all were just gripping their guns and looking around for any sign of predators that might be near them or following them, while they all were walking. As they all were walking they heard a strange noise coming from within a bush that they were near, as they all peaked through the bush, they all notice that is was a pack of Velociraptors.

They all were afraid of what they were seeing, they saw that the Velociraptors were eating meat from a dinosaur and then Ralph whispered to all of them, "we need to move quickly and quietly, try not to step on any twigs or branches". Then they all whispered and said, "yes sir".

They all were sneaking passed the Velociraptors and then were making a run for it. As they all were running they notice that nothing was chasing all of them. As they stopped running they checked to see if there was anything else that was either hiding in bushes or following them.

Ralph: "Nope, nothing is following us, at least we got away from those Velociraptors".

Felix: "Well I think we might have a close encounter next time for sure" Felix said in his southern accent.

Vanellope: "Felix, don't say that, because if you say it, it will really happened again".

Taffyta: "Well I for one hope that it doesn't happen while we're walking".

Rancis: "I go with Taffyta on that".

Gloyd: "Same here".

Ralph: "Vanellope, my I see your compass for a moment please".

Vanellope handed over her compass to Ralph, and Ralph kept on mumbling to himself while pointing towards a direction of the jungle. Then he said to everyone, "we all need to go South-East of the jungle since we made it around the island, the communications center will be in the South-Eastern part of the island" Ralph said as he handed back the compass to Vanellope.

With it they all started to walk to the south eastern part of the jungle.

* * *

While they all were walking through the jungle, they all were looking around bushes in a serious way, then they heard something growling at them loudly. They all recognized that growl anywhere, it wasn't a Velociraptor, or a T-Rex, but it was something much bigger than that. It was the Spinosaurus and it was only 50 feet away from them.

Ralph then whispered to all of them and said, "Run". Everybody started to run as quickly as they could.

As they all were running, the Spinosaurus was not giving up while running.

They all were running as fast as they could but then they saw a barbed wired fence with a hole in it, then Ralph yelled out, "guys there is a hole in the barbed wired fence, everybody run straight to the hole".

Everyone was running straight to the hole, and when they got to the hole in the fence they all dived into the hole and were at the other side of the fence, after they all got through the fence the Spinosaurus putted its mouth through the hole in the fence and couldn't break through, then the Spinosaurus roared at them while it was going back into the jungle.

But just then, the Spinosaurus rammed into the barbed wired fence and they all started to run again. While running Felix said, "oh come on, not again" he said in his southern accent.

They all were running graciously for their lives until they all spotted a building that was near them, as they were running to the building the Spinosaurus was still chasing them, they all got to the building and they pushed the big door open with their hands and started pushing until the door opened all of a sudden.

As they all were in the building they all pushed the big door closed and noticed that the big door had big handles and locks to barricade the door.

Ralph: "Lets all put these locks together on the door".

They all said to Ralph, "YES SIR".

With it, they all started to put the locks together. Once all the locks were in place, the big door was completely barricaded and then the Spinosaurus started to push on the barricaded door, after a few pushes from the Spinosaurus, it left while roaring and stomping away from the building.

Everyone was looking at each other and were exhausted from running but they all were still ok.

Ralph: "Phew, well guys, looks like we got away, lucky for this building and the door locks".

Vanellope: "That was the most horrible terror I've even been through since being on this island".

Taffyta: "You kidding, I'm still scared right now".

Rancis: "Well at least we are all safe and that we got away from that Spinosaurus".

Gloyd: "Yeah, were all safe at least".

Felix: "So Ralph, what should we do".

Ralph: "Lets get out of this building and keep heading South East".

They all left to the back of the building. Once in the back of the building they all were looking at another big door. Ralph said, "well cadets, lets open this big door". They all got their hands on the handle and pulled the door, once the door was open they all saw that they were still in the building and not on the outside, and then Ralph saw a map next to him.

He grabbed the map and then said, "this is a map for this building, lets see if I can find the exit". Ralph looked at the map and then said, "guys, the exit is just straight ahead only it's a few doors down from us, so lets go down the stairs and straight to those doors". They all then said to Ralph, "YES SIR" then started walking down the stairs.

As they got down the stairs they all began to notice machines and egg shells everywhere.

Taffyta: "Is this how they made dinosaurs".

Ralph: "Yeah, after many years of trying to do this, they finally managed to make dinosaurs".

Vanellope: "Well that's cool".

Rancis: "Sound creepy, but also cool".

Gloyd: "What you said Rancis".

Felix: "I don't think it's creepy".

Then Ralph started interrupting the conversation and said, "guys, lets keep moving". With it, they started to move to the first door.

When they got to the first door Ralph opened it and said, "ok guys onto the next door". As they all were heading to the next door they all were gripping their guns tightly, as Ralph opened the second door Ralph then said, "well guys I think there is one more door to try".

Ralph opened the third door that had an emergency exit sign, once Ralph opened the door he saw the jungle up ahead and then an alarm was sounding through the build, and then they all heard squawking coming from the building.

Ralph said out loud, "VELOCIRAPTORS, RUN EVERYBODY". They all were running into the jungle after they got out of the building.

Once in the jungle they kept on running and running until they heard more squawking noises coming from behind them. They were all running as fast as they can once they heard the other squawking noises behind them.

Then it happened, there were 6 Velociraptors surrounding them as they all were staying still. Then Ralph said, "SHOOT THEM ALL".

They all were firing their AK-47s at the Velociraptors, as the Velociraptors were trying to escape; they all shot them and killed all of them. Once they killed the 6 Velociraptors they all looked at each other and all said, "YEAH".

Ralph: "Well, looks like we killed us some Velociraptors".

Felix: "I'm just glad that it's over, for now".

Vanellope: "Is every one of you safe".

Taffyta: "I feel safe".

Rancis: "I feel like a hunter, but otherwise safe from harm".

Gloyd: "I feel safe".

Ralph: "Well, lets keep moving forward in the south eastern direction".

Everyone started walking again.

After many more hours of walking they all began to notice that it was almost getting dark although it was still daylight.

As they were walking they heard a roaring in the distance, that roaring wasn't a Spinosaurus, but it was something else.

Ralph: "Did anybody just hear that".

Felix: "I heard that to".

Vanellope: "I heard it also".

Taffyta: "That roaring was loud enough for me to hear".

Rancis: "Same for me".

Gloyd: "My ears were exploding once I heard that noise".

Ralph and everyone started to hear the noise again and Ralph said, "it's a Tyrannosaurus's, everyone lets make a run for it". They all started to run as quickly as they could and Ralph said, "the T-Rex must've picked up our scent, we have to keep running". They all heard loud stomping coming near them and realized that there was 2 pairs of the Tyrannosaurus's that they saw previously the night before, and the Tyrannosaurus's were chasing them through the jungle.

Once the Tyrannosaurus's were chasing all of them Ralph then yelled out, "everybody, lets head to a nearby bush to hide in". They all ran at an extremely fast pace losing the 2 pairs of Tyrannosaurus's, and they all went into a nearby bush to hide in. Once inside the bush they all were blending in.

The Tyrannosaurus's went pass the bush trying to find them all, but the Tyrannosaurus's lost their scent and went straight back in the direction they came from. Once the Tyrannosaurus's left, they all went out of the bush.

Ralph: "Well guys, I think we lost em".

Felix: "That a relief, I'm almost glad I didn't have to go use the restroom".

Everyone started to laugh at what Felix said.

Ralph: "Ok everyone, lets get serious for a moment, how is it that the 2 pairs of Tyrannosaurus's managed to pick up our scent".

Felix: "I don't know".

Vanellope: "Maybe they picked up our scent because we shot those Velociraptors previously".

Taffyta: "I agree on what Vanellope just said, what about you guys".

Rancis: "I agree also".

Gloyd: "I second that".

Ralph: "Well looks like they won't be following us for a while, hopefully".

Felix: "Yeah I'm sure that's the last we've seen of those giant carnivores" he said in his southern accent.

Ralph: "Yeah I'm sure of it too, now cadets lets keep on moving, its almost dark out here".

As they were walking again they all were being aware as they were previously before.

* * *

It was dark out and they all were still walking. After many hours of walking they heard a noise coming from the back of them, and stomping too. The Spinosaurus was back. And this time the Spinosaurus was chasing after them, Ralph yelled out to everyone, "EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES". With it, everybody ran for their lives in attempt to flee the Spinosaurus.

As they were running the Spinosaurus began roaring as loud as they all could hear while running. As they all were running as fast as they could the Spinosaurus was gaining speed on all of them. And then Ralph yelled out, "EVERYONE GET A TIMED GRENADE OUT AND AIM AT THE MOUTH". Everyone got a timed grenade out of their straps and stopped running. As they stopped running, the Spinosaurus was just 500 feet away from them, then Ralph yelled out, "WHEN I SAY THROW, YOU THROW".

The Spinosaurus was getting closer and then Ralph said, "THROW". They all pulled the tops out of the grenades and threw them in the Spinosaurus mouth and were all starting to run again.

As they were running they all heard a loud boom coming from behind them, they stopped and looked behind them and their was a dead Spinosaurus on the ground, its head got blown up and then they all were cheering that the Spinosaurus was dead.

Felix: "Yeah, that what I'm talking about" he said in his southern accent.

Vanellope: "WooHooo, oh yeah we all killed a Spinosaurus toady".

Taffyta: "Oh yeah, we done it" as she was jumping up and down.

Rancis: "Well, looks like we did it after all" he said while jumping up and down also.

Gloyd: "This is our first big Spinosaurus we killed tonight" he said while putting his fist up in the air.

Ralph: "Ok guys lets just calm down and keep on moving forward with the task at hand, its still dark out here".

They all began to walk in the dark.

* * *

They were all walking in the dark after a couple more hours and Ralph said, "well guys lets climb this tree". They began to climb the tree.

Once up the tree Ralph looked in the distance to see if anything was out their trying to find them. Ralph then said, "well looks like we're safe guys, we are up at 70 feet in this tree". Then Felix said, "well we are safe at least".

Vanellope: "Guys, I think I'm going to go to sleep" she said yawning.

Taffyta: "Yeah, after today I think I'm going to get some sleep also".

Rancis: "Your telling me Taffyta" as he was yawning also.

Gloyd: "Same here you guys" as he was yawning also.

They all started to get ready to go to sleep.

Ralph: "Well everybody, lets get some sleep, we should be getting to the communications center tomorrow".

Felix: "Although today was a dangerous day, we are all still safe, well goodnight everybody" Felix goes to sleep.

Vanellope: "Well, goodnight everyone" she goes to sleep.

Taffyta: "Goodnight also everyone" she goes to sleep too.

Rancis: "Goodnight everyone" then he goes to sleep.

Gloyd: "Well goodnight Ralph, see you in the mourning" he then goes to sleep too.

Ralph looks at them all and said, "goodnight everyone" then Ralph goes to sleep also.

* * *

**(Chapter 5 is finished, I hope you enjoyed it.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Day 2 The Danger and Rescue

**(Chapter 6 is here, I also gave this one my best shot, enjoy.)**

* * *

It was mourning, they all awoke to start the second day, and they all new that this was going to be the day that they make it to the communications center and call for help.

Ralph: "Good mourning everyone, today's the big day".

Felix: "It's about time".

Ralph: "Ok cadets, lets climb down this tree to get to the ground".

They all started to climb down the tree.

* * *

Once on the ground they looked around for any suspicious thing around them. Once they all looked around Ralph said, "well cadets, we are finally going to make it to the communications center today, after a hard day yesterday we are going to make it".

Vanellope: "I hope we do make it".

Taffyta: "Same here I want to get out of here".

Rancis: "I want to get out of here as well".

Gloyd: "Same here guys".

Ralph: "Well lets not stand out here talking, let get a move on".

They all said to Ralph, "YES SIR" then started to walk through the jungle.

They all were walking through the jungle for hours now, they kept on looking around for any signs of danger and then they all heard stomping noises coming from behind them, it wasn't a carnivorous animal that was after them, it was a stampede.

Ralph: "Oh no, it's a stampede of Brachiosaur's, run for it you guys".

They all began to run away from the stampede trying not to get squashed by the brachiosaur's feet. The brachiosaur's were tall in height at least 70-80ft high and were trying to run from whatever it was that was after them.

As they all were running for their lives, they were all under the brachiosaurs trying to dodge whatever steps they could in order not to get squashed, and while they all were running they noticed a few Velociraptors up ahead of them and they all realized that the Velociraptors startled the brachiosaurs and were trying to kill them by climbing on the neck of the brachiosaurs.

As the brachiosaur removed the Velociraptor to the ground, Ralph kicked the Velociraptor and was running again.

Everyone started to run as fast as they could as the Velociraptors were trying to bite them while they were running. But as the raptors where trying to bite them while running they missed.

Then before the raptor was about to bite one of them Felix bumped the Velociraptor and it landed to the ground and got stomped on by the brachiosaurs.

After that, they all saw a huge field and Ralph said, "EVERYONE HEAD TO THE HUGE FIELD" and they were out of the jungle. As they all were out of the jungle, the field had many different creatures that were herbivores. As they were all out of the stampede they were running away from the Velociraptors that were chasing them. As the raptors were chasing them Ralph then yelled out, EVERYONE GET YOUR GUNS READY", they all got their guns reloaded and ready and they all stopped running.

They all began to shoot at the Velociraptors.

Once they all got done shooting the raptors, they realized that the raptors were dead; there were only 5 raptors that got killed by the shots.

Felix: "Looks like they hitched a ride from the blast of my gun" he said in his southern accent.

Vanellope: "At least we are safe, but where are we now".

Taffyta: "I think we are in a big field, we're all out of the jungle".

Rancis: "This field is huge, all I can see is grass everywhere, and a huge river".

Gloyd: "Not to mention, there are dinosaurs that are herbivores".

Ralph: "Vanellope, my I see your compass".

Vanellope handed Ralph the compass. Then Ralph pointed his finger at the direction there was.

Ralph: "Were on the right track, all we need to do is keep going South East".

Felix: "Well lets get a move on already".

They all started to walk again only in the field, not the jungle.

As they were all walking in the field, the field was still roaming around with dinosaurs that were only herbivores not carnivores.

Then Ralph noticed something in the rear view of the field, it was a pack of _Gallimimus running in a stampede. Ralph then said, "Oh no, not another stampede, everyone run in the left to get out of the stampede"._

_They all ran to the left of the field and luckily they weren't in another stampede. Once they all stopped running they headed to a nearby log that was in the field and they all hid behind the log to see what was happening. As they were hiding, a Tyrannosaurus came out of no where and grabbed a Gallimimus by the stomach and started to kill it._

_Taffyta: "I would suggest we keep heading South East now"._

_Vanellope: "Same for me"._

_Rancis: "I agree with the girls"._

_Gloyd: "Same here"._

_Felix: "Come on Ralph, lets get out of here"._

_Ralph: "Ok then, we are going to make a run for it, when I say go we go"._

_They all nodded their heads and said to Ralph in a whisper, "YES SIR"._

_Ralph: "1,2,3, run"._

_They all were running and then all of a sudden, the Tyrannosaurus spotted all of them running and then it started to chase them. The Tyrannosaur was roaring at them while running and then Ralph yelled out loud, "KEEP RUNNING, WE HAVE TO GET TO SAFETY". They still kept on running and then all of a sudden a big building showed in the view and then Ralph said out loud while running, "GUYS, I THINK THAT'S THE COMMUNICATIONS CENTER"._

_They all started to run faster and then Ralph said out loud, "GET YOUR TIMED GRENADES READY, WERE GOING TO BLOW THAT REX UP". They all got their grenades from their straps then Ralph yelled out and said, "THROW THE GRENADES AT THE REX'S MOUTH ON MY COMMAND"._

_They all stopped running and Ralph said, "ON MY COMMAND". The Tyrannosaur was getting near them while roaring and stomping at the same time. Ralph then said out loud, "READY, 1,2,3, THROWWWWW". They all pulled the tops from their timed grenades and threw them at the Tyrannosaur's mouth, and then it happened, the Tyrannosaur's head blew up into a million pieces._

_The Tyrannosaur died. Everyone began to cheer._

* * *

_As soon as that was done, they all ran into the communications center to find the communications room._

_Ralph: "Ok guys, lets find the communications room"._

_They all ran to every room in the communications center until they found one room that said, "Radio Transmission Room". Ralph then said, "find the switch to turn on the room and the machines". They all were looking for a switch._

_Vanellope: "I found the switch" Vanellope turned the switch on._

_Then everything started to work._

_Ralph was then grabbing a kind of microphone and then he said, "hello, mayday, mayday, is anyone their"._

_All they were listening to was static, then Ralph spoke again saying, hello, mayday, mayday, is anyone their". Then someone answered and said, "yes we are here, what's the situation"._

_Ralph: "I need you to send a helicopter here right away"._

_The Radio: "Ok, at what position are you at"._

_Ralph: "Me and my friends are at a communications center in the island called Isla Sorna, I need you to send back up right away"._

_The Radio: "Back up is on the way"._

_Then Ralph gave a smile at them all and said, "well, looks like we are going to be rescued"._

_Everybody cheered at what Ralph just said and then they realized that they need to lock the front doors of the communications center. They all went down and barricaded the door with the same locks they saw yesterday on the door in that other big building._

_Once the front doors of the communications center was locked, they headed back upstairs to the radio room to wait for the helicopter._

* * *

_After 30 minutes, they started to hear a spinning noise. They all ran up the stairs to the landing site and saw that the helicopter was coming for them. They all took their hands up and waved them aimlessly at the incoming helicopter._

_Once the helicopter landed at the landing site, a couple of soldiers from the Marines went out to assist them._

_They all got on the helicopter and then one Marine soldier said, "which one of you is Taffyta". Taffyta then raised her hand and then said, "I'm Taffyta, what is happening sir". The Marine soldier said, "your parents are waiting for you and your friends at the Beach Resort"._

_Taffyta: "Well that's good news then"._

_Vanellope: "When we get back to the beach, remind me never to go on a motor boat ever again"._

_Rancis: "Oh we'll definitely remind you"._

_Gloyd: "Oh indeed we will"._

_They all were at the beach resort._

* * *

_Once the helicopter landed on the beach, Taffyta's mom and dad ran out to the helicopter._

_When Taffyta's mother and father got to the copter they hugged Taffyta._

_Taffyta's Mom: "We were so worried about you but I'm glad you're safe"._

_Then Taffyta's mom hugged Vanellope, Rancis, and Gloyd also and said, "and you kids, I'm glad your safe as well"._

_Taffyta's Dad: "Who do we owe the pleasure of keeping you safe on that dreadful island of course"._

_Taffyta: "You can thank U.S Air Force soldiers named Ralph and Felix for keeping us all safe"._

_Taffyta's mom and dad walked up to Ralph and Felix._

_Taffyta's Mom: "Thanks for keeping my daughter and her friends safe from harm on that Island"._

_Taffyta's Dad: "We owe you a debt of gratitude, in fact, dear can we let them stay for the remainder of our vacation"._

_Taffyta's Mom: "Why of course, the man who saved and protected my daughter and her friends deserves a nice vacation"._

_Ralph: "Thank you, we be more than obliged to take a vacation here with you people"._

_Felix: "Thank you also for the offer"._

_Both Ralph and Felix ran to the helicopter. When Ralph and Felix got to the helicopter Ralph then said to the Marine soldiers, "tell are commanding officer that we are going to be on vacation with these fine people, since they offered it to us"._

_The Marine soldiers said, "YES SIR". Then the helicopter started and it left the beach._

_Ralph: "Well Felix, lets have fun with are new friends for are vacation"._

_Felix: "After all that dino fighting, I need a nice vacation too" he said in his southern accent._

_They ran up to Taffyta, Vanellope, and Rancis and Gloyd, including Taffyta's Mom and Dad and they walked off into the hotel and started to talk to each other on what they went through while on the island, and they both new that they were going to enjoy a nice vacation with their new friends._

* * *

**(Well that's the end, I hope you enjoyed my story, please Rate and Review.)**


End file.
